


Love Wins

by teddysepticeye42318



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddysepticeye42318/pseuds/teddysepticeye42318
Summary: Mark has something to say....





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this, with much encouraging from a few friends. I know that "Septiplier is dead" but that doesn't change that it is a cute pairing and lots of people love it. I thought this would be a good coming out story, and it was fun to write! I sincerely hope you like it and that it gives you fuzzy feelings :)   
> The song in the story is called Coming Out- The Official Song by Ally Hills.

He was nervous. Who wouldn't be? Mark had struggled with this for a long time. It was never simple. He was always in a conflict with his mind and heart, and it has stressed him out for far too long. He decided that today was the day. Here, in front of all these people. Including the one he loved, who was already on stage, being introduced, with resounding cheers from the crowd.   
Mark took a deep breath and peeked through the doorway. He could see the lights and the one person that he had fallen completely in love with.   
Those blue eyes like the ocean. Those eyes that haunted Mark's dreams. That voice, that damn voice.   
Seeing Jack out there, smiling and waving his pale hand to everyone with happy enthusiasm. Mark felt his heart beat fast and his stomach did nervous flips.   
"And uh...apparently a friend of mine has something planned? I..have no idea what, but...well..." Jack looked over in Mark's direction. Oh shit, this was it. This was happening.   
The music started and Jack stepped back a few paces.   
"We're all the same.   
We just want to belong."

Mark wrapped the rainbow flag around his shoulders and smiled. This was it. 

"So let me explain in the form of a song. What you're about to find out   
Got news to share   
So sit yourself down   
Get yourself prepared"

Mark took a few steps closer to the door, his grin growing wider and wider. 

"If this is hard to hear  
Then you should hit replay  
Cuz I can guarantee   
Its harder for them to say  
Whoever sent you this  
Told me to say hello  
Give you a hug and kiss"

Mark stood at the edge, ready for his moment. His heart was going crazy, but he was finally ready....

"And also wanted you to know-" 

Mark jumped out on stage with a huge smile and danced around with the flag flailing around his shoulders. 

"THEY'RE GAY"

The crowd of fans went wild, screaming and cheering, clapping and snapping pictures and video. 

"And today is the day   
That you're finding out   
Because they're happy this way  
Oh gay  
Gay because-" 

 

Jack was shocked and a bit confused. Was this a joke?  No, Mark wouldn't do that...he wouldn't...this is real...Mark really is gay!   
And Mark was coming towards Jack, a twinkle in his brown eyes.

"There's no reason  
Love is always in season"

Mark put his arms around Jack's neck and leaned in. Oh god, Mark what are you doing? 

"And love is love"

Mark pressed his lips desperately, yet so sweetly, against Jack's.  Jack had wide eyes at first, but....he slowly closed them and kissed Mark back. This felt good and right. All that tension between them vanished in this one moment.   
Everyone in the room went absolutely insane. They were all screaming and jumping up and down. 

The kiss ended and they looked into each other's eyes, smiling. Mark touched his forehead to Jack's and led him to the center of the stage and wrapped both of their shoulders in the pride flag, encouraging Jack to dance happily along with him. 

 

"We're all the same  
We just want to belong   
So if you are ashamed of them  
Then move along   
Cuz the world is changing   
For the better, you'll see  
So embrace the grace of sexuality  
Cause   
Everyone has a view   
But there is no cure   
Don't say that they're confused  
Cause Im gay myself and Im very sure   
If you were sent this song  
By someone you care about  
Then you should clap along   
Cause it's their way of coming out  
They're gay"

Jack was smiling from ear to ear and so was Mark. They were dancing and twirling and holding hands. It was truly a beautiful sight, and the crowd agreed. They were all cheering and crying, screaming "Septiplier!"   
Jack had never felt this free. He had always loved Mark. When he had "proposed" to him that one time, part of it was for a laugh, but also another part of him wanted it to be real. And since then, their ship had been sinking. But obviously it had never sunk for Mark. Mark was so happy right now, he had tears of joy in his eyes. He pulled Jack against him and kissed his nose, his hand against the back of Jack's neck.   
Jack was blushing and laughing. 

As the song was coming to an end, Jack tilted his head to the side and cradled Mark's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. They held each other close as the music faded, but the crowd was still crying out.   
They parted their lips, but still held each other, smiling.   
They turned to face the audience, blushing. Mark had his arm around Jack while Jack had both arms around his middle.   
To be out to the world, and finally free....it felt amazing, liberating. To hold each other like lovers and not just friends...it was a dream come true. 

The fans died down their cheering, Mark was breathing a bit heavily from all the dancing and excitement.   
Jack passed him the microphone he had been holding this entire time.   
Mark smiled and leaned his head against Jack's.   
"So...." Mark started, out of breath.  
"The truth is finally out. I am gay...and i love Jack. It's as simple as that. And I am the happiest I have ever been in my whole life."   
The crowd clapped and cheered, whistles and cameras going off.   
This was going to be all over the internet, but neither Mark nor Jack cared. It was time to stop hiding. It was done, the hardest step was over. And whatever comes after this they will face together. 

 

~time skip~

 

Jack sat in the changing room on the large couch, Mark beside him, holding his hand. This was real. This was happening and it was amazing. Mark looked at Jack lovingly, smiling.   
"Mark....the fact you had the balls to do that....you're an amazing man...and I love you.." Jack let a single tear slip from his eye and Mark pulled him into a hug.   
"I love you too," Mark whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek and chuckling because his beard tickled.   
Mark pulled out his phone and put his arm around Jack and their cheeks touched. He took a picture of them smiling, and another of them kissing.   
And he sent them to Jack and both of them posted the pictures on their social medias with the caption:   
"Love wins"


End file.
